Cepatlah lahir!
by icaraissa11
Summary: Sasuke yang pusing menghadapi kehamilan hinata. Hinata yang sangat ooc. "SASUKEE"/"SUDAH KUBILLANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BABY!"/ 'Ahhh, kami-sama bantulah aku,' ujar Sasuke frustasi, rasanya Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.
**Cepatlah lahirr!**

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre : humor garing banget, romance (mungkin)

Rate : T semi M

Warning : semua chara ooc, typo bertebaran

X

O

X

0

Cepatlah lahir!

X

0

X

"Hmm," gumam seorang wanita berparas cantik

"Key,key," diguncangnya bahu seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya

"…," merasa panggilannya tidak direspon,si wanita pun mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya,dan menampilkan iris lavender yang dapat memikat siapapun yang nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya,si wanita pun dengan malasnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ck," gumam si wanita sambil memutar kedua matanya bosan 'masih tidur eh,' ucap si wanita dalam hati.

"Key, bangunlah kau harus ke kantor bukankah kau bilang sendiri kalau ada meeting pagi ini," si wanita pun masih terus berusaha untuk membangunkan orang yang dipanggilnya dengan 'Key' itu.

"hmm, sebentar baby aku masih ngantuk," gumam si pria

"Hey, uchiha junior lihatlah tou-san mu itu,bukankah dia sangat pemalas?," ucap si wanita yang ternyata bernama Hyuuga Hinata ,eh atau sekarang kita panggil saja dengan sebutan Uchiha Hinata, sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah tidak rata lagi.

Dengan cepat si pria pun membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menampilkan iris yang sepekat malam.

"Ck, kau memang tau apa kelemahanku baby," ucap si pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke pun mengelus perut Hinata, dan dia pun mencium perut Hinata, Hinata yang melihatnya pun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya

"Sudahlah, cepat kau mandi aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu," ucap Hinata sambil turun dari tempat tidur, tapi belum sempat Hinata turun dari tempat tidur Hinata pun ditarik dengan sangat lembut oleh Sasuke, sehingga menyebabkan Hinata jatuh di atas pangkuan Sasuke

"Ahh," pekik Hinata karena terkejut atas perbuatan Sasuke.

" Sasuke, kau apa-apan sih," gerutu Hinata.

"Ayolah,baby meeting itu masalah gampang, dan kau melupankan sesuatu pagi ini baby," ucap Sasuke sambil mengerlingkan matanya menggoda.

"A-apa, a-aku tidak me-merasa me-melupakan a-apapun," ucap Hinata sambil terbata, Hinata pun merutuk dalam hati 'kenapa aku mendadak gagap sih ahhh'.

"Ck, kau mau melupakan kebiasaan kita,eh," ucap Sasuke sambil menampilkan seringainya yang oh so sexy.

'ahh, kenapa kau mengeluarkan seringaimu yang sexy itu ahh aku rasanya ingin menyerangmu, tidak Hinata apa yang kau pikirkan ahh,' rasanya Hinata ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri, Sasuke yang melihat Hinata pun heran, tetapi sekejap kemudian dia pun tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang istri.

'Ingin, menyerangku eh,' Sasuke pun semakin mengembangkan seringainya.

"Baby, tatapanmu seakan terlihat ingin menelanjangiku baby,dan hentikan tatapan mesummu itu. Ohh tentu aku tidak akan keberatan bila kau ingin memakanku, dan menelanjangiku," ucap Sasuke sambil menampilkan senyum yang menurut Hinata sangat menggoda (sebenarnya yang mesum Hinata atau Sasuke sih waka oke back to story)

"M-maks-sudmu aa-apa s-sih ss-sasuke," ucap Hinata gelagapan.

"Sudah ah cepat kau harus meeting key,dan berhenti menggodaku," ucap Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'mengalihkan pebicaraan eh.'

"oke,oke. Tapi setidaknya kiss in the morning baby~," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat se-sexy mungkin.

Cuup~

Hinata pun mencium pipi Sasuke, sambil menahan rona merah yang sudah menjalar dikedua pipinya, Hinata pun langsung pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Ck, baby kenapa dipipi biasanya kan dibibir," teriak Sasuke

"KAU MESUMM KEY," teriak Hinata dari luar kamar, Sasuke pun hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak,karena melihat tingkah lucu istrinya.

X

O

X

O

Sasuke pun berjalan kearah dapur, dia sudah tau kebiasaan istrinya yang pasti masih berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, hey Sasuke itu seorang uchiha ingat dan perlu digaris bawahi UCHIHA dan jangan lupakan bahwa istrinya adalah seorang HYUUGA,mereka sanggup kok untuk mempekerjakan seorang koki, bahkan untuk menyewa berapa puluh maid juga mereka sanggup, emang pada dasarnya Hinata itu orangnya mandiri dan susah untuk melawan kekeras kepalaan Hinata, daripada cuma gara-gara nolak permintaan Hinata, Hinata meminta pisah ranjang dan parahnya lagi minta cerai, Sasuke bergidig ngeri membayangkannya.

"Key, kau lama sekali,"ucap Hinata sambil memindahkan makanan yang sudah dia masak dengan dibantu oleh para maid.

"Hn"gumam Sasuke.

Mereka pun memulai ritual sarapan mereka dalam keheningan, mereka sudah diajarkan untuk tidak berbicara pada saat memulai makan.

"Baby, nanti okaasan akan berkunjung kemari." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Hmm, bukankah okaasan masih berada di Amerika bersama otousan?," Tanya Hinata sambil membereskan peralatan makan mereka.

"Ya, kau tau sendiri bukan, okaasan sangat aktif sekali orangnya dan pasti dia sangat tidak sabar untuk menemanimu untuk ke dokter," ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

"Hmm," gumam Hinata, ya hinata sangat tau sekali bahwa ibu mertuanya sangat antusias atas kehamilannya.

Buktinya pas Sasuke mengabarkan bahwa Hinata tengah mengandung, orang pertama yang sangat heboh adalah Uchiha Mikoto ibu mertuannya. Hinata pun menyusul Sasuke ke ruang tamu dia pun melihat Sasuke yang sedang memandang figura foto keluarga besar mereka sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Hinata pun memeluk punggung kekar Sasuke dari belakang,Sasuke pun tau siapa yang memeluknya langsung membalikan badannya dan memeluk Hinata erat sambil mengecup dahi Hinata.

"Aku berangkat ya baby, berikan salamku bila kaasan datang," ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm ya, hati-hati. Dan ingat awas kau bermain mata dengan wanita lain, aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu," ancam Hinata sengit.

"Hey, kau memangnya tega membunuh suamimu yang tampan ini, dan oh ya baby kalau aku mengajak kencan salah satu clientku tidak apa-apa kan?," Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang innocent.

"SASUKEE!,"teriak Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah menahan marah.

"hey,hey baby hehe aku hanya bercanda," Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa garing.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu!," sahut Hinata sengit.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke kantor, dan temuilah client-clientmu yang genit-genit itu!," lanjut Hinata ketus sambil menghentakan kaki jenjangnya untuk masuk kedalam yang melihatnya pun hanya cengo melihat mood hinata pagi ini.

'Ibu hamil memang sangat mengerikan. Hii~'

~SKIP TIME~

"Hinata-chann~," teriak seorang wanita paruh baya, ya dia Uchiha Mikoto

"E-eh. Okaa-san, okaa-san dengan siapa kesini?," tanya hinata.

"Okaa-san kesini bersama Itachi, memangnya Sasuke tidak memberitahumu kalau okaa-san akan mampir kerumah?," tanya Mikoto.

"A-ah, Sasuke-kun memberitahu kok kaa-san, tetapi dia tidak bilang kalau kaa-san kemari bersama Itachi-nii," ucap Hinata.

"Hai adik ipar," sapa Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kabar ?," lanjut Itachi.

"Ah, Itachi-nii. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hina-chan, bagaimana keadaan cucu kaa-san dia baik-baik saja kan? Kamu sudah memeriksanya kerumah sakit belum, dan oh kaa-san lupa untuk membawa vitamin, dan apakah Sasuke menjagamu dengan baik. Oh jangan bilang dia masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya," tanya Mikoto bertubi-tubi, Itachi dan Hinata pun hanya bisa melongo mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, kasian Hina-chan, kaa-san berikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi," ucap Itachi memperingatkan ibunya.

"Hehe,maaf ya Hina-chan kaa-san hanya khawatir," ucap Mikoto sambil tertawa garing. Hinata pun hanya tersenyum lembut.

"A-ah, ayoo bukankah kita harus segera kedokter untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu," ucap Mikoto mengingatkan.

"E-eh, tapi kan kaa-san belum istirahat kaa-san kan baru aja sampai," ucap Hinata.

"Apa kaa-san tidak capek ?," tanya Hinata.

"Kaa-san mana tau capek, dia kan selalu bersemangat. Aku saja yang lagi istirahat disuruh menjemputnya di bandara," sungut Itachi, wah kau durhaka Itachi wakak. Hinata pun hanya melongo melihat Itachi yang sangat ooc.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat kerumah sakitt," seru mikoto semangat, Hinata dan Itachi pun hanya bisa melongo.

'ahh cucuku cepatlah lahir obaa-san sudah tidak sabar' batin Mikoto. Hadehh Mikoto,Mikoto, uchiha junior saja baru berumur 4 bulan, dan kau harus bersabar 5 bulan lagi.

X

O

X

O

Terlihatlah sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam yang meluncur dengan mulusnya di jalanan yang sepi dan legang. Mobil sport itu pun memasuki bangunan mewah bergaya eropa bak istana. Keluarlah Sasuke dari dalam mobilnya.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha-sama," sapa seorang butler yang bernama Yakushi Kabuto sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke, sambil menyerahkan jasnya beserta mantelnya.

"Dimana Hinata?," tanya Sasuke sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"Hinata-sama, sedang berada di kamar Uchiha-sama," jawab Kabuto.

Sasuke pun langsung menaiki lift yang akan membawa dia kelantai 2 dimana sang istrinya berada. Ketukan sepatu Sasuke menggema di lorong yang akan membawa dia ke kamar utama

Ceklek

Sepertinya Hinata sedang berada didalam kamar pun berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Hinata kamu kenapa?," tanya Sasuke panic ketika mengetahui hinata muntah-muntah.

"Liee,aku gak apa-apa key, Cuma hanya sedikit mual," ucap Hinata. Sasuke pun membantu Hinata berjalan kearah tempat tidur.

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat baby, aku gak mau kamu dan uchiha juniorku ini sakit," ucap Sasuke datar, tapi Hinata tidak menampik bahwa mata Sasuke menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Hihi, kau tenang saja key, aku benar-benar gak apa-apa," ucap Hinata menenangkan Sasuke.

"Hey,kamu sudah makan malam," tanya Hinata.

"Hn"

"Hey, jawab yang benar. Aku tidak memerlukan gumaman alienmu itu," sungut Hinata.

"Haah, sudah baby," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah ke rumah sakit?"

"Ya, sudah, dan kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau okaa-san akan mengantarku ke rumah sakit bersama Itachi-nii?"

"Hah, aku sama sekali gak tau kalau baka aniki akan mengantarmu juga"

'Pantas saja dia melimpahkan meeting hari ini kepadaku awas kau Itachi!' batin Sasuke sambil mengumpat kesal.

"..uke"

"…suke"

"SASUKEE"

"Nani, kau kenapa sih baby teriak-teriak" ucap Sasuke sambil menutup telingannya.

"Kau, yang kenapa?,dari tadi aku panggil gak nyahut-nyahut."sungut Hinata.

'Hinata kenapa sih? marah-marah gak jelas.' Oh Sasuke kau memang sangat tidak peka, terhadap perempuan hamil.

"Belikan aku ice cream rasa vanila, dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan _baby_ , karena aku bukan bayi dan aku bukan fansgirlmu yang akan berterika jika kau panggil dengan sebutan _baby_."

"Hah, biasanya juga kau gak masalah aku panggil dengan ba.." Hinata pun melotot, Sasuke pun menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Apa kau mau memanggil aku apa hah." Hinata pun berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"A-ah tidak,tidak. Bab.. ah maksudku Hinata."

"Yasudah, cepat belikan ice cream untukku."

"Tapi jam segini mana ada yang buka sayang, pasti udah pada tutup semua." ucap Sasuke dengan nada memelas.

Bukan apa-apa Sasuke sih mau aja nurutin permintaan Hinata, sekalipun dia harus terbang ke eropa buat memenuhi permintaan hinata dia sanggup kok, tapi masalahnya ini udah jam 1 pagi perlu digaris bawahi jam 1 pagi. Coba fikir mana ada penjual ice cream yang buka jam segini, kalau bukan karna uchiha junior yang ada di dalam perut Hinata babynya dia pasti udah mengumpat sejadi-jadinya, daripada nanti anaknya jadi ileran, ihh Sasuke bergidig ngeri ngebayanginnya.

'Nakk, cepatlah kau lahir. Jangan buat tou-sanmu yang tampan ini kesusahan."

"Key, kamu mau bilang anak kita ini membuatmu susah, hah!. Kalau kamu gak mau susah, kenapa ngehamilin aku cepet-cepet!" sungut Hinata kesal.

'Hinata bisa baca fikiran ya'

"Aku tau apa yang kamu fikirkan, aku tau sekarang aku gendut, jelek, udah gak sexy lagi. Aku tau client-clientmu lebih cantik, dan sexy daripada aku!" marah Hinata.

"H-hei, kamu ngomong apa sih baby"

"SUDAH KUBILLANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BABY!"

'Ahhh, kami-sama bantulah aku,' ujar Sasuke frustasi, rasanya Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"..Hiks,hiks,hiks"

'Kenapa mood Hinata jadi berubah-ubah sih, kadang menjadi sangat manis, marah-marah, dan sekarang tiba-tiba nangis. Arghhhhh!.' Sasuke pun seketika menjadi luar biasa panic.

"H-hei, Hinata sayang jangan nangis. Oke aku akan pergi sekarang aku akan membawakan ice crea-" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hinata langsung menyahuti,

"AKU TIDAK MENANGIS, AKU HANYA SEDIH. KALAU GITU KAMU AJA SANA YANG HAMIL BIAR KAU NGERASAIN RASANYA BAWA ANAK KEMANA-MANA!" marah Hinata, Sasuke pun hanya mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya sekaligus cengo melihat perubahan mood Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

"Oke, sekarang jadi maumu apa? Aku akan membelikan ice cream vanilla pesananmu." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil mengusap wajahnya dan bangun dari tempatnya jongkok tadi, rasanya itu pegal plus capek.

"Kok, kamu jadi marah gitu, hikss.. bener Sasuke udah gak sayang sama aku lagi. Aku gak mau jadi janda huaa." Hinata pun mulai menangis lagi.

"Hei, omonganmu mulai ngelantur sayang, siapa yang mau jadi janda? Aku gak akan pernah ninggalin kamu oke, dan aku juga gak marah sama kamu. Sekarang lebih baik kamu istirahat, aku akan membawakan pesananmu oke." Ucap Sasuke sambil menuntun Hinata untuk berbaring ke tempat tidur king size mereka.

"Hiks, Key."

"Apa lagi sayang?"

"M-maafkan aku."

"Aku terlalu egois, dan maafkan ucapanku tadi." Lanjut Hinata.

"Ssstt, sudahlah tak apa." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata dan mengecup dahi gadis ralat wanita yang tengah mengandung anaknya dengan sayang.

"Hmm, yasudah aku akan membelikan pesananmu." Tiba-tiba tangan Hinata pun mencegah Sasuke untuk pergi.

'Sekarang apa lagi' batin Sasuke,toh walaupun begitu dia tetap sayang sekali dengan Hinata.

"E-etoo, sebaiknya kau tak usah membelikan ice cream pesananku. Aku tahu jam segini pasti tidak ada yang buka, dan kamu juga belum istirahat. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat Key." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi apakah jika aku tidak membelikan pesananmu anak kita gak akan jadi ileran kan?"

"Hah!, uahahaha kau berlebihan Key hahaha."tawa Hinata pun pecah, pipi Sasuke pun memerah.

"Hahaha, haduh haduh hahahaha. Lihat wajahmu haha seorang Uchiha yang arogan bisa blushing hahaha."lanjut Hinata tanpa meredakan tawanya.

"Berhentilah tertawa." Sasuke pun memalingkan wajahnya, dia amat sangat malu. Hinata pun haya tersenyum melihat suaminya yang berblushing ria.

'Hah indahnya hidupku. Arigatou kami-sama sudah memberikan kehidupanku yang sangat indah' batin Hinata.

Dan malam eh atau kita bisa sebut malam menjelang pagi ini penuh dengan canda tawa keluarga yang sangat harmonis yang sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan kado terindah dari kami-sama.

Finn~

Ahh gomene, ini fict pertamaku aku masih newbie. Mohon kritik dan sarannya aku masih perlu belajar lagi buat nulis cerita.

Review please


End file.
